


Forgotten Marriage

by Spencersomega



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Forgotten Marriage, Friendship, M/M, Protective!Blake, protective!rossi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: Spencer’s marriage got forgotten by his best friends.





	Forgotten Marriage

“Hey pretty boy, how was your week off?“ Morgan asked Reid when he walked into the bullpen. 

 

“Good,“ Spencer replied and continued to work on his paperwork. 

 

“Read a few good Books? Watched Star Trek for the thousands time?“ Derek asked him, trying to get him to talk more. 

 

“No,“ Reid replied and continued to ignore Morgan. 

 

“Everything okay, kid?“ he asked and got a short nod from Reid only to be ignored again after it. 

 

“Are you sure? You know that you can talk about everything with me, right?“ 

 

“Yeah I know, but there‘s nothing I have to say to you.“ 

 

“New case, lovelies.“ Garcia said while walking towards the conference room. 

 

They both stood up and walked after her into the conference room. 

 

“Had fun?“ Rossi asked Spencer smirking. “Yeah,“ Reid replied and sat down between Rossi and Hotch. 

 

“Who had fun?“ Blake asked confused. 

 

“Spencer,“ Rossi replied smirking. Blake looked confused for a moment and then realized what Rossi and Reid were referring to. 

 

“I‘m so sorry that I forgot, how were Paris and New Orleans?“ she asked him.

 

“It was good. New Orleans wasn‘t as bad as I thought it would be and Paris was beautiful.“ Spencer replied smiling. 

 

“Why were you in New Orleans and Paris?“ Garcia asked confused. 

 

“What do you mean? It was his-“ Rossi started and got cut off by Reid‘s Hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Leave it. When they don‘t remember, they don‘t need to know it.“ Spencer replied slightly hurt. 

 

“Don‘t remember what?“ JJ asked confused. 

 

“You can talk about this later, we have a case which Garcia needs to present now.“ Hotch told his team and cut off every other talk. 

 

“The case is kinda strange. In a prison in Las Vegas a inmate confessed to killing 12 men and raping at least 30. The prison director called us to come and help him find out if he really did it.” Garcia said while giving out the tablets and a file for Reid. 

 

“That reminds me of Carl Panzram who was hung in 1930. He was in prison for a burglary and confessed to his best friend who was a guard at the prison he was in that he killed 22 men and raped at least 1.000. He was sentenced to 25 years for the crimes but received the death penalty when he killed a fellow inmate.” Reid said while looking through his file.

 

“At least 1.000?” Morgan asked shocked. Spencer nodded his head without looking up and continued to read the file in front of him. 

 

“If he is coping Carl Panzram we need to tell the director to send him to ISO so he’s not able to kill a fellow inmate.” JJ said. 

 

“I’ll call him now.” Garcia said and went to go to her lair again. 

 

“Alright, wheels up in 20.” Hotch said and everyone stood up to get their go bags. 

 

“Spencer,” Alex said when he went to the elevator. 

 

He turned around and gave her a questioning look. 

 

“I want to talk to you about something. Wait a moment so I can go with you?” Alex asked and Reid nodded. 

 

Blake took her go bag in one hand and went to the elevator. 

 

When she reached the elevator, she got inside with Reid and waited until it moved to start talking. 

 

“So how was New Orleans?” She asked him smiling. 

 

“It really wasn‘t as bad as I thought it would be. They were all accepting and happy for both of us. I thought that they would freak out when they hear about me but it was relaxing.“ he answered her smiling. 

 

“That‘s good. How did your mother take it? I heard that you called her while you were in New Orleans.“ 

 

“She was supportive of it and I never worried about that. I knew that she would be supportive and she loves him so it was a very relaxing conversation. Since she was lucid she also understood it and that was probably the best part.“ 

 

“She didn‘t threaten him?“ Alex asked grinning. 

 

“Oh she did threaten him. Mum told him that she would scratch his eyes out if he hurt me.“ Spencer said laughing at the memory of it. 

 

“You think she means it?“ Blake asked, also laughing. 

 

“She means it. I have absolutely no doubt that she would somehow find a way out of Bennington, get on a flight down here and then scratch his eyes out, when she finds him.“ he said laughing. 

 

Blake also laughed and went out of the elevator with him. They got into a car and drove together to the airport. When they reached the airport they went into the jet and Blake started talking with the others while Reid ignored everyone expect Rossi, Hotch and Alex. When Spencer sat down in a seat next to the window, Rossi sat down in the seat opposite from him and started talking, “So how was Paris?”. 

 

“It was beautiful.” 

 

“I’m sure it was. How was the night?” Dave asked smirking. 

 

Spencer blushed and looked down at his wrists. 

 

Rossi followed his gaze and started laughing loudly when he realized why Spencer was looking at his wrists. 

 

“Dave?” Hotch asked confused while sitting down next to Spencer. 

 

“Yeah?” Rossi got out between laughter. 

 

“Everything okay?” Aaron asked him when he stopped laughing. 

 

“Oh I’m sure it was more than just okay.” He replied and started laughing again when he saw Spencer blushing more than before. 

 

“What’s this about?” Morgan asked from where he was sitting. 

 

“It’s about Spencer’s w-“ Rossi started and got cut off by a blushing Spencer saying, “nothing”. 

 

Dave looked confused at him and realized a moment later that Morgan, JJ and Garcia obviously forgot that Spencer got married. 

 

“Wait, they forgot?” Alex asked him with a slightly angry tone in her voice. Spencer only nodded while Blake glared at Derek and Jennifer. 

 

“Woah, what did we forget?” Morgan asked confused to no one in particular. 

 

“And you call yourselves his best friends.” Blake said to them both. 

 

“What’s this even about?” Jennifer asked confused and hurt. 

 

“With best friends like you two I would really love to see his enemies. At least they would remember.” Alex told them while glaring at both of them. 

 

“Alex, stop. It’s okay. Everyone forgets things and it really isn’t that important.” Spencer told her quietly. 

 

“Not important?! It was the most important day in your life and they clearly forgot. Why are you even defending them? They don’t deserve it.” She told him in full mother bear mood. 

 

“I know you only want to protect me but you don’t need to do it. Remy is already angry enough for both of us and would in his words ‘very much like to blow their heads off’.” He told her. 

 

“He probably should do it.” Blake muttered under her breath. 

 

“Who’s Remy?” Derek asked confused. Blake shot a unbelieving glare in his direction while JJ and Morgan looked confused. A moment later Garcia appeared on the screens and looked confused at the six of them. 

 

“What’s going on?” She asked confused.

 

“Nothing. Did you find out anything useful?” Hotch asked her. 

 

“Not really, sir. His name is Lewis Alexander Jones, he’s 39, his criminal record is full with burglary and incendiary. He never married and never had children. Both his parents died in a car accident when he was 20, he’s an only child and has no family left.” Garcia replied. 

 

“He’s an arsonist and a burglar exactly like Carl Panzram was. I think he tried to copy Panzram’s criminal life the whole time and confessing to killing and raping men is exactly what Panzram did when he was 39. Since Nevada has a death penalty he will get it but I don’t think that will be the end. He tries so hard to copy Panzram, he will try to kill a fellow inmate. He has nothing to lose and wants to be just like his idol was.” Spencer said. 

 

“The director already has him in ISO.” Garcia told them. 

 

“That’s good but it won’t stop him. He thought about it for a long time and knew that there was a chance that he would end up in ISO. He probably has an escape plan. Garcia who did he confess to?” Spencer asked Penelope. 

 

“To a prison guard.” 

 

“Exactly like Panzram. The guard shouldn’t be anywhere near him. He is the one who Jones relies on.” 

 

“Garcia call the director and tell him that they need to put the guard in an interrogation room. We’ll be there in an hour.” Hotch said. 

 

“I’ll do it right away, sir. PG out.” She said and disconnected the call. 

 

“Okay now, who is Remy?” Jennifer asked confused. 

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Spencer replied and started listening to music over his headphones. 

 

“Hotch, do you know who that Remy is?” Derek asked him. 

 

“Yes, we all know it. You should know it too.” He replied. 

 

“Are Morgan and I the only one who don’t know who this Remy is?” Jennifer asked. 

 

Rossi nodded while Alex said angrily, ”Yes, even though you should know who Remy is“. 

 

After Blake said that everyone was silent and the rest of the flight was in silence.

 

“Are you the FBI?“ a guard at the prison asked and Hotch nodded in confirmation. 

 

“Follow me, the director is already waiting.“ he said and started walking towards the office of the director while the others followed him. When he reached the office he knocked on the door and waited a moment. 

 

“Come in“ the director said and the guard opened the door and said, “that‘s the FBI“. 

 

The director nodded and introduced himself, “Hello, my name is Aiden Grey, thank you for coming“. 

 

“No problem, my team and I are happy to help. I‘m SSA Aaron Hotchner and that are SSA‘s David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, Dr. Alex Blake and Dr. Spencer Lebeau.“ Hotch said while pointing at everyone when he introduced them. 

 

“What does he mean with Lebeau? It‘s Reid.“ Morgen asked Rossi quietly. 

 

“It‘s Lebeau now and not Reid. Kid got married to Remy and was on his honeymoon the last week. Some best friend you are.“ Rossi said. Morgan looked shocked at Dave and then at Jennifer and Penelope. He couldn’t believe that he forgot the wedding of his best friend. 

 

“Is something wrong?” JJ asked Derek confused when she noticed his gaze on her. 

 

“I need to talk with you, right now.” Morgan told her and started to go outside, JJ following him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jennifer asked him when they were outside. 

 

“Do you know where Spencer was last week?” Derek asked them. 

 

“In Paris and New Orleans, why?” She asked confused. 

 

“Do you know why he was there?” Morgan asked and she shook her head. 

 

“He was on his honeymoon. He got married to Remy and we forgot about it.” Derek said, angry at himself, JJ and Garcia for forgetting it.

 

“I’m glad you remembered now after Rossi told you but we have a case to solve right.” Reid said.

 

“I’m so sorry, Spence.” JJ said quietly while hugging him.

 

“It’s okay, I guess. Stuff like this happens.”

 

“It shouldn’t happen.” Derek said angrily.

 

“But it did happen. You can’t change that you forgot. Let’s just ignore it, okay?” Reid almost pleaded with them and they both nodded. The three of them went back inside the prison, to solve the case.

 

They had a lot to talk about a lot of things and even though his best friends forgot something so important about him, at the end of they day, they were his best friends and he would forgive them everything.

 

Sometimes we are hurt when our true friends commit mistakes. We should just forgive them and only remember how they supported us when we needed them the most.  
-Aarti Khurana


End file.
